onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Revolutionary Army Navibox
Color scheme I'm sorry, but this color scheme is really ugly. Absolutely hideous. Like, to the point where it hurts to read it. Can't it be something else while still looking like Dragon? The only time he wore a coat that was that bright green was his first appearance; when he appeared in Post-Enies Lobby arc, his cloak was a much darker tone, more brown than green. Maybe we can change the color scheme to reflect that. The Pope 23:56, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :So far the only recognizable colorscheme would be the color of his coat and the color of tattoos. His initial coat in Lougetown somewhat feels currently more like him than the one he wears in Post-Enies Lobby. Something about his initial appearance is kinda memorable. True, this doesn't mean the revolutionaries' colors shouldn't be changed, however it has to be a change based on colors that reflect the image most people have of Dragon, not colors that reflect the clothes that Dragon wears currently. So far, the dark green and red I believe to be most reflective. What the majority of the rest of the community, I'm not sure so it was kinda a good idea for this discussion to be brought up.Mugiwara Franky 07:56, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::If it's gonna be green and red, then it should at least be slightly toned down colors so that they don't clash as much.The Pope 13:34, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, any suggestions?Mugiwara Franky 13:39, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::How about this color scheme? Background #333300, Font #FF0000The Pope 13:46, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :The green looks almost like black.Mugiwara Franky 13:47, November 16, 2009 (UTC) How about this? The colors blend much better. Background #669900, Font #990000. The Pope 13:52, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Maybe try a colorscheme that matches this.Mugiwara Franky 13:59, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ? :Try the outer coat and the brighter area of his tattoo.Mugiwara Franky 14:06, November 16, 2009 (UTC) The outer coat just comes out as grey; that's about as close as I can get while still making it readable. I think the other shade works well and goes enough with his color scheme. The Pope 15:23, November 16, 2009 (UTC) This is, at the moment, my most preferred color scheme. The Pope 15:26, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :The first one is almost there, I think. Something more army green. For the second, something seems slightly off. Maybe its best to have others' opinions than just the two of us.Mugiwara Franky 23:12, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Well, maybe put an announcement on the wiki discussion or on their talk pages or something, because as is, no one is just gonna wonder on in here. The Pope 01:48, November 17, 2009 (UTC) The original one is 100 X better than either one of those. Drunk Samurai 05:20, November 17, 2009 (UTC) The original is practically impossible to read and is straining to the eyes. The Pope 05:40, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :The original one was changed to compensate for your preferences. What's shown now is something different that's being argued for something else.Mugiwara Franky 05:47, November 17, 2009 (UTC) It's not "my preference"; it was impossible to read before, and it's impossible to read now. :That maybe so but it kinda was made in your preference since you changed it in first place without a proper discussion.Mugiwara Franky 06:04, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Well we're discussing it now. The Pope 06:09, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Indeed but dealing with multiple other current problems is not making the discussion any easier to do.Mugiwara Franky 06:20, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Well then let's settle this already. The Pope 06:25, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :It can't be settled so easily because there are still multiple problems on hand being juggled on hand by two editors. The only proper way for it to be settled civily is for flow of the discussion to be slower and more editors talking.Mugiwara Franky 06:33, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, have you informed anyone else about this? The Pope 06:35, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::It can be a bit tiring and hard to do especially if there are multiple problems going on and being created. People should not point fingers asking such question to people they're arguing with.Mugiwara Franky 06:43, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I have been paying attention is just I view it as "doesn't matter" in the end, we've hardly seen their group enough to judge what true colours to have. We're basing it on the one we know not the group we know because we don't know the group. One-Winged Hawk 11:01, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::The thing with the colors especially for characters is that they serve two purposes. :::#)They help make the wikia more nicer looking :::#)They help people to immediately identify which group a character belongs to. This way a Marine is easily identified as a Marine even if he doesn't wear a typical Marine uniform. :::In order for the current Revolutionaries and any future revolutionaries to be easily recognized, a colorscheme that matches them would be helpful. Since they don't apparently have a symbol or something yet, the only colorscheme we can depend on would be that of Dragon, their leader. :::The discussion was going somewhere I think, however it kinda became lost when a mass procedure breaking edit war happened.Mugiwara Franky 12:34, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I get it. Editing is bad. Do not edit. Good lord... Can we actually take this somewhere instead of continuing to go around in circles? The Pope 15:11, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Its not editing was bad, its just doing mass editing that breaks conventions without going through the proper procedures is bad. ::As for the template itself, nobody else seems to be bothered about its current colors so far. At the very least, it seems like they see an an argument like this as meaningless.Mugiwara Franky 15:16, November 17, 2009 (UTC) What it seems like is that they don't care what color it is. Therefore it should be something more appealing than the eye than verbatim to Dragon. Readability comes before looks. The Pope 15:20, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Fine have it your way. You're pretty much want it your way in almost every facet in the wikia. From history section, colorschemes, pics, templates and whatever. Anyone can edit the wikia but some respect for what's established order would be nice.Mugiwara Franky 15:28, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I just want to state I do care on colour, its just I'm more inclined to accept whatever goes. I imagine a lot of other editors aren't bothered by scheme. In the end, colours are bottom of the list of my worries, I don't know about anyone else's here. I agree on readablity but there are only so MANY colour schemes you can have before repeating things. And so long as its not "burn your eyes out" or completely unreadable it should be fine so long as theres a clear colour difference between text and background. ::Colour schemes in the end are nothing more then cosmetics after all, I'd rather the wasted time arguing have been put into quality page editing. If we have to have dull greys for a colour scheme, so be it, just don't forget the more important edits. One-Winged Hawk 00:36, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Wait, what? Why'd you set it to that scheme? That's not a good one; it's still difficult to read. The one I'm pushing is the last one, since it goes with his scheme and is still readable. The Pope 16:56, November 17, 2009 (UTC) All right, this version's good; it's readable, pleasing to the eye, and fits with Dragon's color scheme. Good job. The Pope 15:13, November 18, 2009 (UTC) So we're finished this? Hopefully? Really? Good! I've been waiting to review their pages and quality check it... One-Winged Hawk 00:16, November 19, 2009 (UTC) What the hell? The newer one has no colors related to Dragon. Drunk Samurai 00:31, November 19, 2009 (UTC) It's green (for his cape) and red (for his tattoo). It's as close as you'll get while making it readable. The Pope 01:44, November 19, 2009 (UTC)